1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector which can eliminate static electricity.
2. The Related Art
An electrical connector is adapted to connect a wireless subsidiary telephone and a main telephone during charging courses. The conventional electrical connector generally includes a housing, a circuit board and a cover. The circuit board defines two rows of contact terminals, the cover defines a plurality of locating grooves for being mated with the terminals, the circuit board is mounted in the housing, the cover is mounted to a top of the housing, the two rows of the contact terminals penetrate through the locating grooves of the cover to be exposed from the cover. When the electrical connector is in use, the two rows of the contact terminals are respectively connected with the main telephone and the subsidiary telephone, so that the tandem function is realized. However, when the subsidiary telephone is connected with the main telephone or taken away from the main telephone, the static electricity from the people will easily result in bad effect on the telephone components, while it is difficult for the electrical connector as described above to eliminate the effect of static electricity.